erthoriafandomcom-20200213-history
The Four Horsemen of Apocalypse – Famine and Death - Part 4
Prologue 6hrs earlier you are hiding in the barracks of the Grey Keep . Outside the demon army had unleashed a bombardment of boulders with their monstrous siege weapons. Suddenly there were screams of terror and the bombing stopped. The crackle of fire could be heard beyond the wall. Running out onto the ramparts you saw a great half-dragon Phoenix scorch the armies ranks and send them into disarray. The gargantuan fire bird then flew down and landed on the ramparts, transforming into a dark skinned woman. She introduced herself as Ryfar sixthborn (who some of you have met before) and gave you this message: "Events are unfolding faster than I expected and your presence is needed elsewhere. The third horseman Famine is moving as we speak to an ancient temple, in the heart of Gras-Loond . They seek the bow of the legendary Tchotauon (Know history DC 25 Tchotauon is a mythical hero who helped slay the queen of ash)." As before the world fades and you found yourselves standing in unfamiliar terrain. A Great Lake sat between desert and jungle, on its shores stood a fort. Scene 1 Approaching the fort you discovered that it had been attacked recently. Several bodies lay about and the main gates had been smashed inwards. Searching the fort you found some survivors who told you they were Scions (know local DC 20 an independent organisation of law keepers. Know history DC 25 founded by Tchotauon and grounded in the ancient teachings of the Tlacoman; leaders of an ancient civilisation and his ancestors). All the survivors look as if they have not eaten for a long time. They identified a familiar looking daemon who rode in on an emaciated black phantom unicorn. With it were several strange creatures that resembled jackal headed humans. They state that the creatures were looking for a map which would lead to the Temple of Tlacoman. One survivor offered to guide you as far as possible to the temple. You are told that you are near the jungles of Zeelarcene , located in the east of Gras-Loond; bordered by the kingdom of Kahar Al-Shata and the Tasmarctyan Desert . A survivor offers to take you to the ancient temple. Scene2 6hrs traipsing through jungle and now Ahead looms the ruins of a foreboding temple. As you approach, the temple shakes and crumbles to the ground. Out of the dust strides famine with the aforementioned creatures. Combat 7xmarrusault (young template, hunger template) plus FAMINE. 1xMarrusault wields special weapon (spiked gauntlet of Trelmarixian; magic aura transmutation. +1 and 1/day on a critical hit suffer starvation and dehydration damage equal to number shown on dice, DC =10+ number shown on dice. Can never be healed from magic) After combat, if famine defeated retrieve artefact weapon; an ancient bow. Ryfar appears, takes it and returns you to Grey. Scene 3 Looking about you feel that something is wrong (perception dc20) the main walls are in ruins and there is screams/fire all around you. Explore, cannot find anyone. Suddenly a figure appears out of nowhere. Tiny horns, bat-like wings, and a sinuous tail betray the demonic nature of this alluring woman. She introduces herself as Yattara, a servant of Grazz'zt. "If you want to save your little world, come with me." If they agree she teleports them to the inside of a dark temple. If they don't she uses spells to coerce them. In the temple are many demons and other monstrous creatures including Lamias. Yattara asks what the group know about Grazz'zt. Fills in any blanks with a sigh. Grazz'zt warring against demogorgon and wants to bring the four horsemen to his side. Yattara and few other demons are concerned as the Daemons seek the utter destruction of existence. They cannot openly defy Grazz'zt but seeing how problematic the group has been for him, are willing to give the group some help. The horsemen they have met are avatars, possessing spirits that choose daemons to control. Death has ridden to the ancient throne of Ashkorssa , known as the Red Hall . She will send you there with a gift that should help you challenge it and retrieve the artefact. If the group agree they are given profane gift; Yattara gives hers to the player with highest cha and other succubi give theirs to the rest. The group is then teleported to the Red Hall. Scene 4 On the side of an unusually shaped mountain (DC 25) to figure out they are on The highest peak in the Tasmarctya Desert, called Isuokie, in the Isebi Mountains in northern Dalch of Gras-Loond. Standing on stone hewn steps you can see a foreboding structure higher up near the tip. Moving closer it appears to be a great hall built in the shape of a titanic dragon, perception/engineering/arcana(DC 15) note that it is made from the scales and bones of several gold dragons. Two great doors made of black steel sit twisted and broken to the side of the entrance. Perception (DC20) in the great hall you can see a single mounted figure before a great alter made of a dragons skull. The ground around it seems to move and chitter. Death is expecting you -exposition and then combat. End of combat the alter mouth opens and an ancient spiked gauntlet is revealed. Yattara reappears and requests the group give her the gauntlet, they refuse and she attempts to use spell-like abilities to coerce them. The group is lucky and resists her attempts, they threaten to destroy the gauntlet by merging two bags of holding. Eventually she relents but promises it is not over. She teleports away leaving the group stranded. Monsters Marruspawn Large Monstrous Humanoid Hit Dice: 6d8+36 (60 hp) Initiative: +5 Speed: 20 ft. (6 squares) in full plate, 30 ft. base speed Armor Class: 23 (–1 size, +1 Dex, +5 natural, +8 full plate), touch 10, flat-footed 22 Base Attack/Grapple: +6/+15 Attack: Great falchion +11 melee (1d12+7/18–20 disease) or bite +10 melee (1d8+5 disease) Full Attack: Great falchion +11/+6 melee (1d12+7/18–20) and bite +5 melee (1d8+2) Space/Reach: 10 ft./10 ft. Special Attacks: Howl of defiance, pounce Special Qualities: Ferocity, marruspawn traits Saves: Fort +7, Ref +6, Will +5 Abilities: Str 20, Dex 12, Con 22, Int 7, Wis 10, Cha 14 Skills: Perception+9 , stealth+8 , survival+7 Feats: Cleave, Exotic Weapon Proficiency (great falchion)B, Great Fortitude, Power Attack, Weapon Focus (great falchion)B, Toughness (B), Improved initiative (B), endurance (B) Challenge Rating: 6 Jacketed in coal-black full plate and clutching a prodigious scimitar, this jackal-headed humanoid looks like a juggernaut of death. Combat Howl of Defiance (Su): Once per day, a marrusault can loose a terrifying howl as a free action. All creatures except other marrusaults within 30 feet must succeed on a DC 15 Will save or become fatigued. Those within 10 feet who fail their saves become exhausted. The save DC is Charisma-based. Pounce (Ex): If a marrusault charges, it can make a full attack, including its bite attack. Ferocity (Ex): A marrusault is such a tenacious combatant that it continues to fight without penalty even while disabled or dying. Consumption Aura (Su): radiates an aura of hunger to a radius of 30 feet. Every round a creature begins its turn within this aura, it must make a save (fort DC 19.) or take 1d6 nonlethal damage and become fatigued from extreme hunger. Creatures that do not need to eat are immune to this effect. Disease (Ex): famines Daemonic wasting: All attacks; save (19.); onset immediately ;frequency 1/minute; effect 1d4 Con and 1d4 Cha damage; cure 2 consecutive saves. Ceustodaemon ( Young ) - FAMINE CR 7 XP 1600 NE Medium outsider (daemon, evil, extraplanar) Init +2; Senses darkvision 60 ft., detect good, detect magic, see invisibility; Perception +15 DEFENSE AC 23, touch 15, flat-footed 18 (+5 Dex, +8 natural, +0 size) hp 76 (8d10+24) Fort +9, Ref +7, Will +8; DR 15/good or silver; Immune acid, death effects, disease, mind-affecting effects, paralysis, poison, polymorph effects, sleep effects, starvation and dehydraytion, illusion school; Resist cold 15, electricity 15, fire 15,sonic 10, acid 10; SR19 OFFENSE Speed 30 ft. Melee Flail +9 (1d8+special x2), bite +8 (1d8), 2 claws +8 (1d4) Space 5 ft.Reach 5 ft. Special Attacks breath weapon (30-ft. cone; 6d6 fire damage; Reflex DC 15 for half; usable once every 1d4 rounds) Spell-Like Abilities (CL 8th; concentration +10) Constant-detect good, detect magic, see invisibility At will-dimension door 3/day-dispel magic, fly 1/day-hold monster (DC 15), slow (DC 13) STATISTICS Str 10, Dex 21, Con 16, Int 11, Wis 14, Cha 15; Base Atk 8; CMB 10; CMD 23 Feats Alertness, Blind-Fight, Power Attack, Step Up, combat expertise, imp trip, imp disarm, martial weap (flail), weap focus (flail) Skills Bluff +13, Intimidate +11, Knowledge (planes) +9, Perception +15, Sense Motive +15, Stealth +17, Survival +9, ride+13 Languages Abyssal, Infernal; telepathy 100 ft. SQ drawn to service ECOLOGY Environment any (Abaddon) Organization solitary Treasure none SPECIAL ABILITIES Aura of Desolation (Su) all living things within 500ft must succeed on fort dc10+1/2hd+cha mod) each round it remains in the aura or take 2d6 damage and become sickened. Scales of Want (Su) flail does normal damage + con check (DC10+ 1/2 hd +cha mod) or take 4d6 non-leathal damage and become fatigued - cannot be healed. Drawn to Service (Su) When brought to another plane with a planar binding or planar ally spell (or any similar calling effect), ceustodaemons take a -5 penalty on the initial Will save and on their Charisma check to refuse service. Ceustodaemons also take a -5 penalty on saves against binding, planar binding, and other spells designed to bind a creature to a particular plane as long as the daemon is commanded to serve as a guardian for a single area or small complex. Source: PFRPG Bestiary 2 Yattara Unique Rogue Succubus CR 14 XP 3,200 CE Medium outsider (chaotic , demon , evil , extraplanar) Init +3; Senses darkvision 60 ft., detect good; Perception +22, DEFENSE AC 20, touch 13, flat-footed 17 (+3 Dex, +7 natural) hp 138 (8d10+40) + (6d8+30) Fort +9, Ref +14, Will +12 DR 10/cold iron or good; Immune electricity, fire, poison; Resist acid 10, cold 10; SR 27 OFFENSE Speed 30 ft., fly 50 ft. (average) Melee 2 claws +15 (1d6+1) Special Attacks energy drain , profane gift Spell-Like Abilities (CL 12th) ''' Constant— detect good , tongues At will— charm monster (DC 23), detect thoughts (DC 21), ethereal jaunt (self plus 50 lbs. of objects only), suggestion (DC 22), greater teleport (self plus 50 lbs. of objects only), vampiric touch (DC 22) 1/day— dominate person (DC 24), summon (level 3, 1 babau 50%) '''STATISTICS Str 13, Dex 17, Con 20, Int 18, Wis 14, Cha 28 Base Atk +12; CMB +15; CMD 26 Feats Agile Maneuvers , Combat Reflexes , Iron Will , Weapon Finesse, ability focus (energy drain), death from above, boost spell resistance Skills Bluff +29, Diplomacy +20, Disguise +19, Escape Artist +11, Fly +15, Intimidate +17, Knowledge (local) +16, Perception +22, Sense Motive +14, Stealth +15, Acrobatics +15, Diplomacy +23, Knowledge (dungeoneering) +18, Sleight of Hand +17, Swim +15, Use Magic Device +23; Racial Modifiers +8 Bluff , +8 Perception Languages Abyssal, Celestial, Common, Draconic; tongues , telepathy 100 ft. SQ change shape ( alter self , Small or Medium humanoid) SPECIAL ABILITIES Energy Drain (Su) A succubus drains energy from a mortal she lures into an act of passion, such as a kiss. An unwilling victim must be grappled before the succubus can use this ability. The succubus's kiss bestows one negative level. The kiss also has the effect of a suggestion spell, asking the victim to accept another act of passion from the succubus. The victim must succeed on a DC 28 Will save to negate the suggestion . The DC is 28 for the Fortitude save to remove a negative level. These save DCs are Charisma-based. Profane Gift (Su) Once per day as a full-round action, a succubus may grant a profane gift to a willing humanoid creature by touching it for 1 full round. The target gains a +4 profane bonus to an ability score of his choice. A single creature may have no more than one profane gift from a succubus at a time. As long as the profane gift persists, the succubus can communicate telepathically with the target across any distance (and may use her suggestion spell-like ability through it). A profane gift is removed by dispel evil or dispel chaos . The succubus can remove it as well as a free action (causing 3d4 Charisma drain to the victim, no save). Sneak Attack + 3d6 Trap-finding +3 perception and disable device for traps Evasion (Ex) Rogue talent: surprise attack, fast stealth, bleeding attack Trap sense (Ex) +2 Uncanny dodge (Ex) Category:Quests